Pencil Warping
The power to use a #2 Pencil, or other writing tools, to 'edit' reality around you, or have the power in yourself. Sub-power of Cartoon Physics. Also Called * A Pencil... * Behold Unto The Number 2 * Cartoonists God Stick * Cartoon Devil Stick * Pencil Editing * The #2 * The Almighty Pencil/Pen * The Authority of (Cartoon) God * "The Hands" Authority. * The First Great Editor * The Writer of Laws Capabilities As people have seen for ages, in cartoons and other media, the #2 Pencil is the God of cartoons, the creator and destroyer, the great editor, only trumped by "The Hand" as the #2 is the Instrument "The Hand" has chosen for a very long time; The pen will not be spoken of. The Pencil is the source of laws, and the Authority of Authors to make stories, nay the power of The Pencil is Nigh-Omnipotence itself, within any literary, role playing, anime or cartoon world, and/or anything that first requires one to write, draw, erase or edit. The user has the power to freely 'edit' that which is around them... to be the Alpha and the Omega of that which tip or eraser touch, to change fate, and alter stories at will, to write and erase laws, create and destroy universes, all in a fictional, cartoon, literary, setting. When used as a superpower, any pencil, or instrument(s) of marking and erasing, the user holds or possesses, becomes a tool for them to edit and alter everything around them, however the pencil will always be the best tool to use for this ability, albeit anything that can write is also able to be utilized. The user may also have this power inside of them, with one hand to write, and one hand to erase, acting it out using their own fingers. Simply said, with this power the user is the writer, editor and author of their reality. Applications *Reality Warping *Reality Artistry via drawing. Associations *Cartoon Physics *Author Authority Limitations * If subjected to "Real World Enforcement", powers may just be simply to draw and erase, normally. * Pencils may be broken. * User may or may not have to rely on physical pencils to use this ability. * User may have to sharpen the pencil to keep using the creation powers. * User may have to find a refill on the eraser to continue erasing things. * "The Hand" is the only power more powerful than "The #2" as it directs the pencil what to do, and without "The Hand" the pencil is just a stick with graphite or lead in it. It could be argued that "The Hand" is also powerless without the Pencil. Known Users * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Gwenpool (Marvel Comics) * The Creator (Drawn To Life) Known Objects * The #2 Pencil; in Cartoons * The Protolith (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Page Needs Work Category:Silly Powers Category:Rare power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Article stubs Category:Art-based Powers Category:Plot Powers